


The Bleeding Effect

by ColdHiddenBlade



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome, Time Travel, m-rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kept awake by the Bleeding Effect and the images from Ezio's past, Desmond is getting exhausted and VERY desperate for some loving. Something happens when Desmond suffers a couple of vivid hallucinations, but are they really fake? Sexual Content. Request from QueenCandy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Third person view

_This story/couples were requested by_ **QueenCandy**

* * *

 

"Desmond, are you alright?" Lucy looked to Desmond with worry, the young man jerked his head out of his palms in surprise at the woman's voice right above him. He hadn't even heard her come over.

"Yeah I'm just tired, it is getting late. I think I will go sleep down in the tunnels tonight…" Following his words was a long exhausted yawn; Lucy nodded her head in understanding. But it wasn't what she thought, she and everyone else thought he was so exhausted from the Animus but it was something else that made it hard for him to get rest.

Walking through Monteriggioni's tunnels Desmond came to a wide sewerage river, he took a path that he had seen Ezio use through the Bleeding Effect that only the dead assassin had known, the only way anyone else got over was the use of an old bridge that was only lowered from the other side. But the bridge was long gone.

There was a small room on that side that was closed off from the rest in the deepest tunnel, it was an old room Ezio used to personally train in, store some of his armour and also sleep like Desmond did now, a place of peace and quiet away from the real world and colleagues.

Desmond had set up a sleeping bag on top of the raised rock slab that Ezio used to use for placing out his smaller weapons, the bunker frame he used to use was covered in moss and was falling apart in the other far corner with decaying sheets tangled in the remains.

Looking at the remains as he leaned against the high slab, Desmond couldn't help but think about the fact that Ezio, a distant ancestor, once slept there. Amongst other things. The young man closed his eyes tightly as he felt the nausea from the Bleeding Effect before hearing the voices.

Moans filled the room making Desmond open his eyes and peered over, it was like he was looking through a wall of water into another world. Or a different time in this case. He could see half the room as it was hundreds of years ago, silver and black wispy, ghostly shapes shimmering before his eyes.

And there was Ezio, the young Italian assassin was locked into a feverous make out session with a young man from the town. It was the town man that was moaning deeply as he blushed a bright red in embarrassment, he was clenching to the assassin's white shirt with trembling hands.

They kissed for an age before pulling back to swallow and pant, the young man was trembling with expectation, "Do not worry, Amore. I will take your virginity carefully. Just trust me."

"Of course Master Ezio." The young man trembled out with his shaky voice but full of trust, Ezio gently eased the man onto the bed. Desmond felt himself begin to breathe heavily as he watched the two men tugging away each other's clothing and grind against each other, reaching down he unzipped his pants and let both jeans and underwear pool at his feet.

Desmond took his hardening shaft without taking his eyes off the two men as they became completely naked. Moaning he stroked himself as slowly as he could, Ezio did the same to the young man and himself while positioning over his lover.

The young man wrapped his arms around Ezio and spread his legs as the assassin knelt between his thighs, "Relax, Amore." Ezio ran his hands across the young man's chest and stomach, massaging the tight muscles to loosen the young man up. After a moment of massaging, Ezio reaching down with one hand, the assassin pushed in his fingers and rubbed the rim of the man's hole to stretch it and give the man pleasure.

Moaning and arching into the fingers, the man spread his legs more and trembled as his body eased up. Once the man was relaxed Ezio removed his fingers, held the young man's hips upwards with one hand wrapped around his arse and held his tip steady with the other. Every so gently Ezio pushed in, inch by inch he slid inside while halting to allow the young man to accommodate the intrusive hardness.

At the sight, Desmond let out a deep moan, his eyes widening to stay on the ghostly images as he began to stroke himself a little faster. His mouth was going dry as he breathed out heavily, he gasped along with Ezio and the young man as the Italian assassin pressed fully inside.

"There, get used to me. I will move when you are ready." The young man nodded as he held tightly to Ezio, a look of pain and lust on his face as he huffed and got used to the feeling of being filled and stretched for the first time. Running his hands across the young man's chest and pinching at his nipples, Ezio did not even twitch his hips.

"Master… Ezio… please?" Ezio moaned as the man slightly moved his hips to grind against him, always being gentle he began to move out until just his tip was inside before easing back in. The young man let out a small squeaking moan and his leg twitched upwards to try and spread himself more.

Licking his lips, Desmond locked his eyes on Ezio's sliding in and out shaft and his rocking balls. Grunts were coming from the two men as they thrust against each other, a primal desire was obviously overtaking the young man making him confidently move against the assassin. Desmond examined the hardness of young man as it slapped against his stomach, he wanted to take the flesh into his mouth but knew it was just an image of the past. Desmond was not there.

Masturbating to the sight was the best he could do.

Ezio moaned as he bent and kissed along his newest lover's chest, his hand gripped the young man and pumped almost at the same speed as Desmond drawing out moans from the young man beneath him. Widening his eyes to keep them from closing in his pleasure as he feared the Bleeding Effect would fade, Desmond felt his shaft tingle and he began to jerk off harder and faster.

The room was filling with the ghostly moans and Desmond's heavy breathing as the minutes passed. This young man was holding on longer than the past lovers Desmond had witnessed even though he was a virgin, "Nice stamina, Amore. How much longer can you last if I do this?"

"Gods, Ezio!" The young man cried out as Ezio palmed his balls while stroking him, he came with a whimpering moan making Desmond suddenly feel rather famished. Ezio slowed down his pace and seemed to almost worship his lover's body with kisses and touch.

It wasn't long until the Italian assassin came with a deep moan, and witnessing it Desmond followed. His release splattered across the stone floor with how strongly he came, as Ezio limply pulled out of the young man, Desmond's eyes shut.

The sounds faded as Desmond leaned against the raised stone to catch his breath. He felt pitiful for doing this all the time but he couldn't help himself, he has tried fighting against it all but it just didn't work out.

A sigh escaped Desmond as he flicked his hands clean with a grimace before pulling his pants back up and zipping it closed, he buried his whole body into the sleeping bag after examining it for any unwanted guests and curled up with a sigh. It was late.

And he was too exhausted.


	2. Hell of a hallucination

What happened? One moment he was talking casually to Shaun and Rebecca as Lucy sent emails to the assassins on their progress, the next he was shivering and sweating before collapsing to the ground. Voices cried out around him in concern before he blacked out.

So why was he standing in the middle of Monteriggioni's tunnels feeling perfectly fine? "Oie! Who are you!?" Desmond spun around with wide eyes, men dressed like the mercenaries under Mario's command were rushing at him. Without asking questions he fled.

"Stop!" Through the tunnels they ran, Desmond shivered as the men yelled at him in Italian and stuck to his heels. Turning a corner he leapt up into the secret area that led around to Ezio's training room and tucked himself into the shadows. The mercenaries ran around and gaped, "Where… did he go?"

"Is something wrong?" Desmond tensed up and slapped his hands over his mouth as Ezio came up behind the men.

"Master Ezio! We found a man down here when making sure the tunnels were all safe and clear but he vanished around this corner."

"Oh? You both circle back and I will search around here." The mercenaries saluted and rushed off, Ezio looked around before climbing into the secret path. Hastily Desmond leapt around and began to rush through the tunnel, Ezio spotted him and gave chase without a word.

He knew there was nothing at the end that will help him escape besides weapons, but Desmond understood that he would not be able to overpower Ezio and his training. He might have the same skills from the Bleeding Effect but didn't know how to utilize what he learnt to the fullest.

Crying out, Desmond was tackled to the ground and hit the rock with a bang. Hunching over his back, Ezio held Desmond's arm twisted behind him painfully. Groaning out in the pain erupting in the side of his face and chest he went still as Ezio breathed down the back of his neck.

"Who are you and how did you find my secret path?"

Biting his tongue Desmond kept his eyes on the rock floor and didn't say a word, Ezio tightened his grip making Desmond wince. "Let go…" The ex-bartender grumbled out deeply through tight teeth, he could feel the clothed Italian rubbing against him and it made him heat up in embarrassment.

"Answer me and I may consider it."

"Desmond, and I saw it. Now let go." Desmond struggled to throw the man off but his grip was like a painful steel vice.

"You couldn't have just 'saw it' for it is perfectly hidden. How did you find it?"

"Just get off me!" Throwing his head back he caught the Italian by surprise, the back of Desmond's head slammed into Ezio's chin making the assassin grunt. Using the distraction Desmond succeeded in throwing the man off, rolling away he pulled up his hood at the same time not wanting his face to be seen even if this was probably just a hallucination.

Quick to his feet, Ezio eyed Desmond up and down while in a defensive stance. It made the man feel uncomfortable to see the assassin ready for a fight with him.

Holding out his hands with palms out he tried to reason with the other man, "Look I don't want trouble I just want to find a way home."

"Do you think I am a fool, you could be a Templar for all I know?" The sound of a hidden blade made Desmond flinch, Ezio had let it out making him feel a bit frightened.

"I…" Thinking as fast as he could as he backed up into a wall as Ezio came closer, "Look I know you as Brother, please don't hurt me or come closer!" That made Ezio halt for a moment, taking a breath Desmond stood tall and did the Assassin salute. "Safety and Peace Brother."

Tension filled the air as the two men stared at each other, Ezio looked down at Desmond's left hand that was fisted over his heart where he saw the darker eyed man's tattoo and the odd straps there. A strange hidden blade compared to his own.

"Why didn't you say that before running?"

"I… panicked. I shouldn't be here, I wanted to find a way home before anyone saw me but… well…" Desmond waved his hand at Ezio which made the assassin's eyes flash.

"Before I tackled you." Ezio spoke his understanding with a humorous tone as he seemed to relax a little more, but not letting his guard down. "I am Ezio."

"Ah… pleasure sir…" Nodding his head, Desmond nervously wrung his hands while feeling a little red, he was standing in front of Ezio a man he was watching for the past week getting it on with other men while masturbating. The Italian examined him and smirked at Desmond's embarrassment.

"Did I do something wrong?" Flinching at the assassin's almost flirty tone, Desmond tugged his hood more over his face to cover his blush.

"Nope, nothing. I should go…" A small gasp escaped him as he was slammed against the wall, he tightened his grip on his hood and stared at Ezio's chest, "Sir…?"

"Now why don't you let me take a peek? You are hiding more then you let on." His tone was both flirty and doubtful as he peered at the scar on Desmond's lip curiously.

"No I… hate showing my face amongst fellow assassins! They… I… look like Altair…"

"Really?" Ezio pulled away Desmond's hands and the man didn't resist, off went the hood with a flick and Desmond stared to the side nervously as Ezio examined his face. "Amazing, you look exactly like him."

Hands gently held his chin and twisted his face this way and that, feeling a little annoyed as the Italian didn't stop Desmond glared into Ezio's eyes. The Italian was smirking at him, Desmond felt his heart flutter as the other man licked his lips.

Shivering he felt Ezio's hands run up his clothed torso. "So you like men, Desmond?"

"Y… Yes…?"

"So you won't complain if I do this?" A hand palmed Desmond's manhood through his jeans, feeling the hardness Ezio's eyes brightened. Desmond shivered and stopped breathing for a moment but that was enough information for Ezio's answer.

"Good." A passionate mouth fell onto Desmond's lips, gasping he felt the Italian's tongue push in to explore the crevice. Moaning he tugged Ezio closer with his hands in the man's robes collar, hands gripped his arse and pushed his hips against the other man. Slowly Ezio grinded making Desmond moan.

Panting into Ezio's mouth Desmond unlatched the man's belts and straps with shaking hands and let them fall to the floor along with the man's outer clothing. Before he could get to work with the rest Ezio slammed him tight against the wall and began to grind hard while also kissing more feverously, it took Desmond's breath away and left his paralysed with desire.

They were both growing hard and Ezio sighed out, the Italian tugged away his vest and shirt leaving him in only his pants. Still trembling Desmond ran his palms across the revealed flesh. "Desmond you should get undressed too, I don't understand your clothing…"

Ezio peered down to eye Desmond's odd clothing before standing back to undo his pants, quickly Desmond undressed before the assassin could turn his attention back.

Looking over Ezio smirked at the panting man's face and the dark brown eyes staring at his revealed manhood hungrily, then his own lighter eyes became hooded with lust when Desmond pulled off his own pants.

"My, what do we have here?" Reaching out Ezio took it into his hand and rubbed it, Desmond shivered and leaned into the rock wall with a moan. "Already fully hard for me, Amore? I feel rather honoured."

"Please just… AGH!" Desmond slammed his head painfully against the rock and his hips jerked as Ezio stroked him with a tight grip, "Shit…"

"Language Amore." Ezio chuckled as he pressed against Desmond, "I will give you your release, don't worry. But first, you are not a virgin?"

"No… I'm not." Ezio's eyes sparkled.

"Then I shall take you without hesitating." Ezio spun Desmond around and pressed him tightly against the wall while standing flush against his back and spreading open Desmond's legs wide with his ankles.

"Ah!" Desmond gasped as he felt Ezio hit him deeply inside with his tip and rested his forehead on the back of his hands, Desmond was shivering all over. This was one hell of a hallucination , it felt so powerful and real and he didn't wish for it to end.

Two hands palmed at Desmond's balls and shaft at the same time gently as Ezio thrust into his arse slowly but always hit inside again hard, jolting out deep moans from the ex-bartender. With all this attention he was going to come soon, "Ezio…"

"Mmm?" Ezio moaned against Desmond's neck and he sucked the skin there, he knew what Desmond wanted and smirked against the warm skin as he listened to the other man's heavy breathing.

A strangled groaning sound halted Desmond's next words and he arched into the stone. Each thrust stroked him deeply making him jerk and twitch, he panted and moaned while tucking his head against his hands on the wall. Hot breath burned his neck as Ezio began to huff against his neck, the Italian mouthed the flesh and sucked hard to leave a red mark that hurt so much Desmond knew it would bruise, if this wasn't a hallucination.

Ezio gripped his balls and shift tightly making Desmond almost scream as he came. With a hand slick with Desmond's release, Ezio held the man's chin and pushed his fingers into the wide gasping mouth and rubbed his fingertips against Desmond's tongue. Moaning at the taste of himself on his tastebuds, Desmond grinded backwards onto the man's thrusting hips with an almost exhausted wheeze.

Loudly Ezio moaned as Desmond pressed back against him with each thrust and mouthed Desmond's neck and shoulder wetly. Using his free hand he pushed two fingers inside of Desmond's arse and curled them against his walls while thrusting in.

The hot walls tightened around him at that reaction and Ezio gritted his teeth, he came hard inside Desmond and moaned out a deep sigh. He kept himself buried to his stomach as he let Desmond's arse milk him with tight pulsing, he licked up and down the man's spine while rubbing the toned stomach.

Desmond shivered against the wall and sighed in exhaustion, he moaned curtly when Ezio pulled out his limp manhood. "Come along Amore and have a bath."

Nodding in agreement, Desmond dressed and followed Ezio out of the tunnel into the entrance behind Altair's statue. Without anyone seeing them they went into the bathroom, Desmond rubbed his arms nervously as Ezio drew up the water into the tub before stripping along with the man.

Together they bathed, Ezio leaned over Desmond with hands on either side of the man clenching the tubs rim. The Italian kissed Desmond passionately and the man moaned into it as he kissed back, they pulled back after a moment to take in deep breaths.

After cleaning up the two dressed and walked into a bedroom, "Take this spare room for the night. I will check on you in the morning."

"Thank you Ezio." Desmond felt very appreciative to the assassin's kindness, Ezio bowed his head politely and left Desmond to get some rest. If this hallucination didn't end, Desmond was certain he was going to have to answer for a lot in the morning. Because he was certain that even after what had transpired the Italian still doubted some things Desmond said.

-A-

Shooting awake with a gasp, Desmond sat up and searched the room. It was the same bedroom he fell asleep in but different, "I am… back?" Looking around he nodded his head, he was not in a bed but lying on the ground atop a camping rollout mattress.

He felt suddenly like a terrible person, he promised Ezio he would see him in the morning, even if it was just a hallucination he felt guilty. Swallowing he took deep breaths to calm himself and looked around.

The room looked dead and abandoned compared to how it was in Ezio's time, it was cold and made Desmond shiver. Slowly he stood with a wobble and tucked his jumper tighter around him, he could feel the cold coming through the broken walls and roofs.

Once again he couldn't help but wonder what happened here, did the Templar's attack or was the destruction from a closer time.

"Desmond? How do you feel?" Lucy came out of the shadows making Desmond flinch, he nodded his head and swallowed nervously.

"I am fine, what happened?"

"You must have been hit by your exhaustion and collapsed, you have been asleep all day… did you get bitten by a bug?"

"Huh?" Desmond looked in the reflection of the window and stiffened, just under his right jaw and ear was a large red welt, "I… I must have been."

Lucy hummed, "Get some food and more rest, we will be getting more work done tomorrow." Then she walked off as it was almost time for dinner, rubbing the red mark on his neck while following Desmond felt a little nauseous.

It didn't look like a bug bite to him, but more like a hickey.


	3. Can I bribe you?

'Altair? Why am I seeing him here? I thought that his Bleeding Effect signature was weaker here where Ezio lived…' Desmond watched the ghostly form of the Syrian pace past down the tunnel, slowly Desmond followed curious. 'I wonder where he actually was at this time…'

A loud ringing along with a hard wave of nausea filled Desmond's ears making him gasp and stagger back. His vision blurred and darkened, was it another vision like the one that showed Altair and Maria? Or one like the time with Ezio?

Falling to the ground, Desmond blacked out before his back even hit the stone.

'I am in Masyaf… Before or after the defeat of Al Mualim?' Desmond pulled his hood further down across his face to keep away the sun while people eyed him nervously, gulping the man rushed through the assassin town to find a place to hide before anyone could pay him any more mind.

How did he get out of this hallucination? He had no idea how he escaped the one with Ezio.

"You there, halt!" A pair of assassins was rushing towards Desmond, the young man tensed up but waited to see what would happen. "Take off your hood and state your name."

That was a bad idea, before the men got closer Desmond sped off through the town making the two call out. Soon Desmond was sprinting over the roof tops with a group of assassins after him, "God dammit!" If he keeps running this way he will end up in the assassin tower.

Veering a sharp right turn, Desmond rushed to the edge of the building and sighed in relief. The assassins tailing him cried out in surprise as the stranger pulled a perfect leap of faith into the hay far below. Desmond rushed out of the pile sending hay everywhere as the assassins followed him down.

He was able to reach the gate before a fast assassin caught up to him, hearing the sound of a hidden blade right behind him Desmond spun and blocked it with his own. The guard looked surprised along with the others who caught up, Desmond held out his hidden blade hand in warning as he backed out of the town, the assassins eyed his blade and five fingers with wide surprised eyes.

"Keep back from me, I don't want trouble." The assassins eyed him as Desmond exited the village, he knew they were thinking about capturing him for questioning. "Safety and peace Brothers…" He ran down the road, he didn't want to risk taking an assassin trained horse as he knew they could simply whistle and it would throw him off, the assassins were left stunned at hearing their greeting on the tongue of a stranger.

Another assassin, who had just returned from a mission and had witnessed the scene just inside the gates, leapt onto his horse without hesitation and rode after the sprinting Desmond. Seeing who it was the guards turned back and walked the other way, the arrogant man would easily catch up to the stranger.

Desmond looked over his shoulder and gaped, it was Altair right behind him. Of all people! Desmond sucked in breath and sped up, he was feeling exhausted but his terror and adrenaline powered him onwards. As quickly as possible he scaled up the large view tower that was abandoned and ruined after an attack to avoid Altair's horse.

At the top he looked down over the edge, where did the horse and rider go? Swallowing Desmond examined the ground trying to work out if it was safe or not to leap into the hay below.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him against a powerful chest, Desmond released a gurgle and clawed at the unmovable forearm. "Stop."

At Altair's powerful voice Desmond went stiff with both fear and awe, he shivered against Altair and panted from his sprinting. With mouth dry from dehydration and terror, Desmond waited for Altair to speak or make his move.

"You will come back to Masyaf with me and do as you are told by the other assassins and Al Mualim." A painful feeling tightened in Desmond's throat and his trembled began to grow worse.

"I… I can't… I have to get home…" Altair's free hand grabbed the back of Desmond's hood and went to pull it off, with both hands Desmond held on and tugged its hem almost to his mouth, "Stop!"

"What are you hiding, spy?"

"I am not a spy! Please don't take off the hood, I am begging you!" Pausing at Desmond's frightened tone, Altair thought.

"Why are you so terrified?"

"I… please just don't… just let me go, you will never see nor hear of me again…" He was shivering more now, Altair could feel the quakes and frowned in slight concern and suspicion. "I will do anything, please don't take the hood off and take me back there…"

"Anything? What could you possibly do to bribe me with?" Altair sneered out his words and he could literally hear the man gulping nervously.

"I… I don't know… You could cut off my fingers or my tongue. I seriously don't care just don't take me back…" Behind Desmond Altair raised his brows at the suggestions and released the man's hood to think.

Cautiously he loosened his arm, Desmond tensed up more but didn't run. Hands pushed down on his shoulders and he knelt, the feeling in his throat tightened as he shivered. What was Altair thinking about?

Staring at the ground while holding his hood tight, Desmond tried to swallow away the pain while Altair stood behind him. "What is your name?"

"D… Desmond…" And odd name in Syria but Desmond was too afraid to make up a name, he also knew Altair would notice a fake name a mile away.

A sharp snort made Desmond flinch, "A stupid name." That riled Desmond up and made him grind his teeth, arrogant bastard. "But that doesn't matter right now, undo your pants."

The words made Desmond shiver and his mind go blank for a moment, "I… what…"

"I said undo your pants." Altair's tone was slightly snappish tone, Desmond hesitantly removed his hands from his hood and unzipped his pants. Fingers hooked over the hem and tugged the jeans down to his bent knees. Anticipation tightened in his chest as Altair bent Desmond's face down into the stone while kneeling behind him, he felt the Syrian's limp shaft against the flesh of his arse and twitched.

Altair grinded against Desmond's balls making him moan catching Altair by surprise, "So you have been with men before?"

"Hmm!" Desmond hummed in both agreement and pleasure as two fingers pushed inside him, Altair 'scissored' his fingers inside Desmond's arse making the modern man moan and squirm. Desmond held the back of his head with one hand and bit into his wrist, he didn't want to risk screaming Altair's name. The Syrian hadn't actually told him it yet.

A hand slapped against his arse making him gasp and arch away from his wrist, "I want to hear you screaming, spy."

"I… I… what is your name?"

Once again Altair was silent as he thought before he spoke with a whisper where Desmond's ear was beneath the hood. "Altair." Then he curled his fingers tightly inside Desmond's prostate making him cry out.

"A… Altair…" Desmond moaned into the stone and shivered, Altair smirked at the reaction he was gaining. Even Kadar hadn't reacted so sensitively when Altair took his virginity so long ago. Thinking about the young man he flinched, the death of Kadar hit him harder than Malik thought. "Altair?"

The voice of Desmond snapped Altair back to the present, he had stopped in stroking the strange man's walls making Desmond squirm in frustration rather than pleasure. Tightening his lips he thrust his fingers into the knuckle and curled them tightly, making Desmond moan and gasp.

Slowly he fucked the man's tight hole with his fingers, adding a third after a few minutes. Desmond was wriggling beneath Altair and gasping into the ground, he could feel his manhood weeping painfully in want. "Please…" The beg was long and deep, Altair pulled his fingers out enough to stroke around the man's walls for a moment before pulling fully away. His shaft was almost fully hard from Desmond's moans and sensitive whimpers.

Running his hands up his shaft, he positioned his tip at the man's hole and waited until he was fully hard. Desmond breathed heavily against the ground sending up puffs of sand and dirt as he waited with anticipation.

"AH! ALTAIR!" Desmond's scream echoed across the quiet landscape in pleasure as Altair pushed inside deeply, instantly the Syrian took Desmond's arse hard while holding his arse tightly with his nails. Small drops of blood formed beneath Altair's fingers and glistened on Desmond's flesh beautifully.

"A loud one." Altair muttered with a snigger as Desmond cried out with each hard thrust and grunted non-stop as he was rubbed against the rock. It was as painful as it was pleasing, Desmond enjoyed it greatly for it was different to what he was used to. Even Ezio was quite gentle in his personal hallucination.

Between each gasp and cry Altair caught onto little words from Desmond, mostly the word 'please' along with his name as Desmond begged for more and his release. A breathless chuckle rushed from Altair before he could stop it and looked down at his shaft as it slid in and out of Desmond's welcoming arse.

He will not give the other man relief until he was done accepting his bribe.

Giving a small grunt, Altair held tighter to Desmond's flesh and began to thrust slower to draw out the pleasure. It made Desmond whimper.

His release was right there in his grasp but unattainable as Altair slowed down right as he felt it about to burst, then when he was calmed down the Syrian sped up again before repeating. It was agonising and made Desmond tear up at the desire. "Damn it Altair, please!"

In answer Altair sighed long and shook his head with a smirk, Desmond sounded so commanding then, unlike the trembling frightened man from before.

"Very well then." He sped back up into his original hard thrusts making a high pitched sound come from Desmond's mouth, he panted into the ground and cried out in relief and pleasure as he came. Not halting his thrusting power and speed, Altair spread Desmond's arse cheeks wide and started to gasp in hot breaths himself.

His balls were tingling with familiar passion, Altair hunched over Desmond's back and tucked his head into the back of the man's hood as he thrust in harder one final time before filling the man with his eruptive release. Before he even finished coming he pulled out sending his essence all across the man's bleeding welt covered arse.

Breathing in deeply and smelling the strange musk from the man's precious hood, Altair moved back and stood. He recovered quickly and tucked his limp shaft back into his pants while smirking down at his work. Desmond was slouched on the ground not moving from the position Altair fucked him in, his arse dripped with Altair's release and was a beautiful sight.

"I accept your bribe, don't come back to Masyaf unless you mean to answer to Al Mualim."

"I… yes…" Desmond sighed as he stretched out on the ground to remove his cramps, Altair stepped over him and dived into the hay below without another word. It took a while but Desmond finally recovered and pulled up his pants over Altair's come. Wincing he dived into the hay too and made his way towards the river. He pulled of his hoodie after looking around then dived under the water, he resurfaced away from the edge with his back turned in case someone suck up on him.

Cautiously he turned his head, no one was there. Watching the rocks Desmond pushed a hand down and undid he pants, he pushed them down enough that he could wash his manhood and arse. Finishing as the air grew cold as the sun set, Desmond slashed out of the water and removed his shirt.

He wrapped his jacket over his torso and sighed at the warmth. He curled up in between rocks to protect himself from the wind and shivered to sleep. Maybe he will wake up now?

-A-

"WAKE UP!" SLAP! Desmond snapped awake and threw the attacker off him, he unsheathed his hidden blade and looked around with wide eyes. Shaun looked at him with tight lips of annoyance. "What the bloody hell happened to you? We were looking everywhere for you and you were asleep here!?"

"I… I am sorry, I collapsed again. I should get more rest…" Shaking violently, Desmond rose to his feet along with Shaun who suddenly looked worried at the man's pale face.

"Go, I will tell Lucy you are unwell again…" Nodding in thanks to Shaun's surprising concern, Desmond walked off towards Ezio's hidden room to sleep off everything and get some rest.

These powerful Bleeding Effect hallucinations were drawing out a lot of him. He wanted to mention them to the others minus certain details but felt like he would be thought mad.

Inside the room Desmond paused and looked at the small mirror he had brought inside, he undid his pants and tugged them down past his arse and turned to look at it. He felt his throat tighten in shock.

His arse was covered in crescent nail shaped welts.


	4. Forget me not

It was strange watching an older Ezio walking through the hidden library of Masyaf, Desmond looked around along with the man at the empty library. "Not a single book? What… what did you hide in here Altair?" Ezio walked faster, Desmond felt sick as the Italian came into the final chamber.

Gasping, Desmond felt sorrow fill him while Ezio stepped closer to the skeleton in the centre of the room. Even if he was just bone Desmond could recognise Altair, "No books or knowledge, only you brother…" Ezio knelt before the corpse without looking sick at the proximity, he bowed his head in respect and awe before taking the glowing item in Altair's bony hand. The wall was opened and the Apple glowed brightly.

"No, I have seen enough. You can stay here…" As Ezio spun away to leave the Apple hummed and released a projection of Minerva, with tight lips Ezio stayed to listen to the woman's projection as she spoke of confusing things.

And then she said a name, "Desmond." And that made Ezio perk up suddenly.

"Did you say Desmond? What does Desmond have to do with anything… wait!" Minerva's image vanished, Desmond watched with a dry mouth as an image of him appeared and Ezio looked at it with surprise and recognition. He reached out so his fingers passed the holographic Desmond's cheek. "You… Desmond…?"

Oh god, was it real? Desmond felt sick, the hallucinations were real? He actually met Ezio… and possibly Altair too? But how?

"To think I was nothing but a Prophet for a man of the future… Desmond I know you hear me!" Ezio spoke out while removing his hidden blade and swords making the man frown as he watched, "I don't know how you came back and met me but I understand now why you vanished the next morning without a word and I forgive you! But I stop here with my assassin life, no more! You will stop watching my life and do whatever it is you are fated to do!"

Swallowing Desmond nodded even though he knew Ezio couldn't see him. He wanted to let Ezio have peace.

The Italian Assassin stormed out of the library leaving the Apple behind.

-A-

It had been a few days since he had woken up from his coma, Desmond was not happy to see his father but glad he was out of the Animus… for now.

"How did you meet Ezio?" Rebecca asked once again, she and the others did not believe Desmond when he said he didn't really know. Seriously he was a bad lier.

"Rebecca, stop." Desmond stood and walked out of the small flats kitchen into the bedroom, it smelt badly of cigarettes in here from the last tenants and the carpet was badly stained with coke and food. But they were free of Templar's for now.

He fell into the bed with a sigh, it had been days since he had slept on the floor in a sleeping bag or propped upright in the car seat, or in the Animus. A bed was a relief

Closing his eyes as he felt a familiar queasy feeling which was odd for the last Animus trip should have stopped the worst of the Bleeding Effect, Desmond breathed in and forced himself to sleep.

'Desmond!' A voice spoke to him through a fog, why did he hear Ezio calling for him?

'Wake up, spy.' That was Altair, why were they both calling to him together? Where were they? Desmond opened his eyes and groaned out at the nausea and the spinning of his vision. The blur of two hooded heads looking down at him were fuzzy.

"Ezio?... Altair?" His vision focused on them, he gaped at their faces as they stood over him, around them it looked like the flats room but the walls morphed and changed between styles from Rome and Syria. "What…?"

"I am curious too, I went to sleep and woke up here. What is happening? And where did you disappear to last week?" Ezio looked around with a frown, Altair looked a little uncomfortable about the scenery and Ezio looked at him. "And is that Altair? Why is he alive, he was dead for hundreds of years…"

"Desmond." Altair met Desmond's dark brown eyes with his ember ones, "What is the meaning of this?"

The two men from the past stared at Desmond, he looked between them pale as the moon. He was shivering, "I… don't understand? Why…?"

"Who are you?" Ezio moved back from Desmond and Altair looking defensive.

"I am Desmond Miles, I am from 2012."

"That's… over eight hundred years apart from my time…" Altair frowned as he tried to calculate the eras.

"And five hundred for me." Ezio looked at Desmond in shock, "How did you travel back to meet us?"

"I… suffer from something that makes me see ghosts of your pasts… I thought us meeting were part of my hallucinations even though I felt everything that happened. I woke up with marks in my time and thought it was just the illness blending into reality." Desmond rubbed his face.

"You had sex with him?" The two men from the past said together while jabbing then heads at each other, they looked surprised but their words answered them instantly. Then they looked to Desmond as the man went bright red.

"I…"

"Amore, you get around with more exotic men then I and I have been with many men and women from different cities!" Ezio laughed, "You make me jealous."

Desmond went redder and looked away, Altair raised a brow at the Italian at his confidence and admittance to many lovers. He was so open about his romance life and appreciation of the same gender. He had to hide his attraction else his brethren would turn on him and throw rocks when they could, they already hated him enough.

A moan came from Desmond as Ezio began to kiss him, Altair blinked out of his thoughts and watched. Desmond clenched to the Italian man's robes with eyes squeezed shut, his face red with a passion that made Altair's groin twitch.

Running the tip of his tongue across his lip, Altair walked behind the flirty Italian and easily removed his robes. They may have been more elaborate than his but they were similar, while Desmond's looked different.

Ezio moaned in thanks as he was stripped, Altair tugged away from his own clothes and ran his mouth across the Italian's back drawing out another moan. "Desmond your clothes. We don't know how to remove them."

Faintly hearing his words, Desmond unzipped his jumper and pulled his shirt over his head. Altair looked surprised at the sight of Desmond's face and understood why the man had been so scared to show his face. It was like a mirror.

Altair and Ezio watched with burning eyes as he unzipped his pants and let the jeans and boxers fall to his feet. The man was already hard and bounced free of the confinements. Instantly Ezio got to his knees and took the shaft into his mouth, Altair gaped at him then to Desmond. The man from the future didn't seem all that surprised, must be a thing in the future or in a different culture to take one into your mouth.

"Ezio…" Desmond moaned and treaded his fingers through the Italian's long hair, Altair watched the man's face as it twisted with lust and felt the need to get inside him. Quickly he rounded Desmond while stroking himself and pressed inside making the man cry out and thrust deeper into Ezio's mouth, both men laughed while Desmond trembled.

Wrapping his arms around Desmond's stomach, Altair held him upright while thrusting. Ezio moved skilfully with Altair. The sounds from Desmond were loud and he trembled against Altar.

"Ah… Altair… Ezio!" He grinded against them making the two moan, Altair ran his lips across Desmond's neck as Ezio sucked the man.

With a loud cry Desmond came, Altair peered down and watched Ezio suck the man clean curiously. Looking up Ezio caught the look and smirked, standing he held a hand at the back of Altair's head and kissed the man. With Desmond wedged between them they kissed deeply, Altair stuck in his tongue and tasted Desmond. He desired to try sucking Desmond or even Ezio, for the taste was addicting.

Arms held Ezio tightly, Desmond wrapped around the Italian assassin as Altair slammed into his arse sending jolts of pleasure through him. "Ah… ah…!" Sighing out a moan into Altair's mouth, Ezio felt Desmond's rehardening shaft rubbing against his own hardness.

Quickly he pulled away and led the men to the bed, Altair pulled out of Desmond to position on the bed. Desmond was on his knees, the Syrian began to thrust back in while Ezio stood in front of Desmond while staring into Altair's eyes. "You want to try, Brother?"

Looking at the manhood in front of his eyes, Altair swallowed then moved over Desmond's shoulder to run his lips almost meekly along it. A hand was held behind his head and guided him. Opening his mouth Altair took the Italian deeply inside his throat with a gag.

"Relax your throat, Altair." He followed the man's suggestion and moaned as the feeling of the tip rubbing his throat became less choking. "Good, now use your tongue to…!" Ezio broke off into a moan as Altair ran his tongue across the slit of his tip to taste his pre-release, "You are a natural!"

Feeling proud smugness, pulled back so only the tip was in his mouth and licked it with circling motions of his tongue. Between them Desmond moaned as he felt Ezio's shaft and Altair's cheek rubbing against his face, turning his head he mouthed Ezio's balls and what he could of the man's shaft while Altair thrust into him.

Ezio said something in Italian and jerked his hips at the feeling of the two mouths on him, he shuddered when Desmond took some skin between his teeth and stretched it before taking all of Ezio's balls into his mouth. The Italian assassin held one hand behind Altair's head and the other behind Desmond's, he stroked the nape of their necks as they sucked him.

Heavy breathing filled the room as Ezio looked down at the two men, he sighed out and felt his release coming strongly towards him. As if knowing it was coming, Desmond tightened his lips and sucked harder.

A small surprised sound came from Altair as his mouth was filled with thick substance, he had the first reaction to choke before he tasted what it was. His eyes diluted at the taste and swallowed with a moan, he didn't stop sucking even as Ezio began limp in his mouth.

Between them Desmond screamed against Ezio's thigh as he came, Altair sighed as he followed when Desmond tightened around him. They stayed motionless for a moment before Ezio slowly lowered to the bed and pulled Desmond down on top of him in a gentle embrace, Altair rolled down onto his side tightly beside them and sighed against the Italian's shoulder.

Everything grew fuzzy and the three looked at each other, "Is this fading away?"

"I think so…" Desmond looked at Ezio and swallowed, Altair caught the look and sighed in understanding.

"We won't remember this… but you will." Ezio looked almost like a kicked puppy at that, "But we will remember the time you came back to us."

The Syrian frowned and looked down, with tight lips he easily pulled off the two platted leather bands Desmond wore around his right wrist. Altair put one on for himself and the other on Ezio, "I don't know if they will come back with us but if they do…"

"The do." Desmond laughed, he had made the two bands himself to look like the ones the two men wore, to think he had actually been the one to make them. "Good bye you two…"

"Until we meet again." Altair bowed his head politely as he felt sleep grasp at his mind suddenly, Ezio yawned as he felt it too and Desmond shivered as he tried to keep his eyes open enough.

""Goodbye Desmond…" Ezio was the first to black out followed by Desmond, Altair chuckled at them and closed his eyes.

-A-

The room was quiet as they both worked on their separate paper work, her with the accounting and him with assassin messengers. Claudia looked over to make certain her brother wasn't over working again and spotted something new.

"Ezio? Where did you get the bracelet?" Ezio looked at his wrist at his sister's words and blinked, he never really thought about it, he couldn't remember but he knew it was important.

"I don't know, maybe a lover?" Claudia snorted and returned to her accounting books, he will throw it away soon then as he already forgot who it was from.

Poor girl… or boy. Brother is so absentminded.

Claudia watched Ezio through her lashes and blinked, every so often her brother would stroke the band with a warm look on his face. It made her smile, Ezio seemed truthful in not remembering but something made him feel strongly for the band.

Whoever gave it to him must have been more important then Ezio thought.

-A-

Malik glared when Altair jumped into the Bureau, "Altair, what do you want?"

The man didn't say a word as he rubbed his head, he looked like he was troubled over something he forgot. "I am after a target."

Snorting Malik spotted something around the man's wrist, "Cheap jewellery? I didn't think you were one for that kind of stuff." At his words Altair looked surprised and eyed the leather band, Malik frowned. What was wrong with him?

"I don't remember where I got this…" The man mumbled to himself, but he seemed to stroke the band unaware with surprising affection in his eyes. The look made Malik stiffen with a realisation, he remembered seeing the same look a few times before, with Kadar towards Altair whenever they were in close proximity. He always wrote it off as admiration but seeing Altair give the look Malik felt it was something else.

"Altair… were you ever 'with' Kadar?" That sudden question made Altair's head whip up and his eyes widen ever so slightly, Malik went pale at Altair's expression and tensed up shoulders.

"What are you talking about, Malik? Get back to my target and not question me."

"Of course…"

Malik sent him away then rubbed his brown with a sigh, why didn't Kadar or Altair mention anything. Actually, why didn't Altair tell him when he had yelled at him about Kadar's death?

Suddenly he was overwhelmed with emotions, this whole time Altair actually felt deeply for Kadar's death but hid it so well making Malik despise him. "Damn it Novice… you make me feel guilty for not noticing…"

-A-

Desmond thought about it all as he sat in the car with his father, Shaun and Rebecca while on their way to some 'Grand Temple' to finished everything they have worked hard for. He looked down at his wrist that was no longer wearing the bands and felt a small smile twitch at his lips before he covered it with a scowl.

His father looked over with his grumpy look and sighed. "What?"

"Nothing…" Desmond looked out the front window as trees passed by, William eyed his son before looking out the window too. Tension was thick between them both.

He clung to his memories of his ancestors and wondered if they remembered in the end, even for a moment before they died.


End file.
